1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light modification equipment for photography. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supporting structure for a light modifying flag.
2. State of the Art
It is known in still photography and motion picture photography that certain lighting effects can be achieved through the use of flags. These flags are used to block light with opaque materials, to reflect light with reflecting materials, and/or to alter light with colored, translucent, or semi-translucent materials though which light is transmitted or reflected.
These flags are generally rigidly held or supported by frames. These frames are generally attached to a support structure, such as a tripod, in order to retain the flag in a fixed orientation with light sources and/or cameras.
An exemplary flag/frame/support configuration is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,120 issued Oct. 1, 1985 to Lowell, et al. ("the Lowell patent"). FIG. 22 illustrates an oblique view of the flag/frame/support configuration of the Lowell patent. A frame 300 is shown connected to a tripod 304 of known design by a clamp 306. A flag 302 is attached to flag supporting rods 310, 312 which are pivotally connected to a main rod 308 by first and second hinges 314, 316, respectively. Each flag supporting rod 310, 312 includes at least one clip 318. Each clip 318 resiliently holds the flag 302, such that the flag 302 is stretched and held between the flag supporting rods 310, 312. A third hinge 320 is connected at an intermediate location on the main rod 308, and pivotally receives a frame support rod 322. The frame support rod 322 is attached to the tripod 304 by the clamp 306.
The disadvantage of the flag frame of the Lowell patent is that it relies on a complex hinging arrangement which can suffer from mechanical failure. Furthermore, flag frames of the type disclosed in the Lowell patent require considerable time to set up and configure.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a flag frame which is simple to set up and configure and which has minimal mechanical parts.